


Glad You're Home

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Welcome Home Sex, You're his lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thump of boots being kicked off is loud and the soft pad of bare feet coming closer makes you wish you'd dressed up a bit.<br/>"Babe? Did you know there is a bowler hat on the gorilla suit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! OK, so this was written as an experiment and it seems to have worked quite well.  
> Mainly inspired by Norman's delicious bulge and my desperate longing for it.  
> I hope enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!

The door slams just as you finish putting the clean dishes away. The heavy thud of biker boots on the hardwood floor makes you smile slightly. Eye stirs from his spot on the counter, one bright green eye opening and locking on the doorway. The thump of boots being kicked off is loud and the soft pad of bare feet coming closer makes you wish you'd dressed up a bit.  
"Babe? Did you know there is a bowler hat on the gorilla suit?"  
You turn to face the owner of that voice, a full fledged smile breaking over your face.  
"I though he needed to smarten up a bit."

Norman's dark blue eyes stayed locked on you for a moment before he started to laugh, striding across the kitchen to sweep you in his arms. His lips, soft and plush, crushed against yours, long arms wrapping tight around you. His hands, so perfectly huge, slide down your back to squeeze your ass teasingly. 

"I missed you," you murmur against his lips, letting your fingers slip under the hem of his shirt and trace a line along the warm skin of his belly.  
"I missed you too," he breathes back, pulling you tighter against him. You can already feel him stirring in those jeans that you love, the ones with the perfectly easy to open buttons. Lifting one hand, you lift the cap off his long, dark hair, throwing it across the room to sink your fingers into those soft tresses. He moans softly, tongue sweeping across your lower lip. 

His hands start to move, rubbing your back, pulling your shirt up with every upward sweep. You break the kiss to pull in a much needed breath, letting your mouth drift down the tanned length of his throat, nipping at the corded muscles. With an impatient, lusty noise, Norman yanks your shirt up and off, flinging it aside and crushing you back to him. With a loud gasp you pluck his shirt, silently begging him to remove it which he does with all possible haste. The feel of his bare skin against you belly and chest makes you shiver, a hunger growing in you.

A moment later you feel your bra go slack and Norman shifts his weight slightly to let it slide free and fall away. The heat of his chest against your bare breasts is everything you've ever wanted. You moan, arching in to him, kissing him harder. You use teeth and tongue in every way you know drives him wild, nails scoring faint red lines down his back.  
"Tell me," he purrs in your ear, voice low and dark. 

"Love your hair," you whisper, knowing he needs to hear it all. "Love it long like this. Love your eyes, bright when you're happy, dark when you're horny or mad. Love your beard, love the feel of it on my skin, love running my fingers through it. Love your neck, your collarbones and those fucking shoulders you try to hide away. Love your arms, strong enough to hold me as you drive into me. Love your hands, so big and strong but gentle too. Love your fingers, so long and thick. They always know how to bring me right to the edge."

As you talk, Norman works his way down your body. He leaves red marks on your throat, hot and raw feeling. His fingers knead your back as he mouths along your collarbone. Slowly, tortuously, he moves down to feather kisses over the slope of your breasts. Your voice trembles, words dying as he ghosts a breath over your aching nipple.  
"And?" he rumbles, the gust of warm air making you shiver and groan. 

"L... Love your chest, broad and perfect, made for laying on, for listening to your heart. Love your stomach, how it trembles when I kiss it. Love your hips, lean and pale and perfect. Love your thighs, so big and strong when I sit on them, when you use their power to fuck me hard. Love your calves, the way they flex when you stretch. Love your feet, your toes, how long and delicate they are."

The very tip of his tongue sneaks out to tease your nipple making you moan, gripping his shoulders hard to keep yourself still.  
"But those aren't the parts you want right now?" Norman growled, voice lilting into a question.

"Yes," you gasp, fingers tangling in his hair, tugging sharply enough to make him look at you. "I want all those parts, I love all those parts. But right now..."  
You grin, swooping down to kiss him hard, biting and sucking.  
"I want your cock," you breath. "I want that long, hot, hard dick of yours to pound me until I scream. I want to feel it filling me, taking me..."

Before you can finish, Norman surges to his feet, bending you back to kiss you hard, his hand cradling the back of your head. His other hand is yanking at your jeans. How could mere clothing hold out against him? They give, his hand bunching in the filmy material of your panties. Muscles surging, Norman rips them clean off, leaving you bare you his burning gaze. You flick the buttons on his jeans and they slither down, joining the clothes already piled on the floor.

You take a moment, panting against each other, to just look, to reconnect, to make sure you both know what's going on. You tilt your head, a smile curving your kiss bruised mouth. He ducks his head, eyes glittering at you behind his bangs. That's all you need. 

You crash together again, hands and mouths everywhere, touching, tasting. His fingers tease your breasts, rolling your hard nipples gently, massaging the globes. You wrap one leg around his hips, urging him closer to where you want him. The burning line of his touch moves lower, over your ribs, your stomach, the curve of your hip. It goes lower and lower until...

"FUCK!" you cry, Norman's talented fingers deep inside you. For a moment you think your knees will go then his lifting you with an arm around your waist, sitting you in the edge of the counter.  
"I could tease you all day," he rumbles against your skin, fingers moving to rub your clit. "Eat you all day."  
Words have left you, everything burned away by your lust for this perfect man.  
"But I need to be inside you, right now."

Your legs are spread already but you open them more, begging him to do it. Pulling you closer to the edge of the counter, mouthing at one nipple as his fingers thrust deeper into the wet heat between your legs, Norman stepped closer. The huge, flared mushroom head of his dick rubs against you, making you moan and shiver, desperate for it.  
"Say it," he begs, holding back with iron self control. "Please."  
Arms sliding around his neck, you gaze into his lust blown eyes, shifting a little to feel him a bit closer.  
"I love you," you whisper.

The words have barely left your mouth before he's using those strong thighs to thrust into you. A cry tears from you as the long, thick shaft drives deep into you. Norman's face is buried against your throat, panting hotly against you as his thrusts. You wrap your legs around him, your heels hooking just above his ass.Though the pace is hard and fast, there is still the gentleness that is all Norman. His hands are flat on the counter next to you, thighs flexing smoothly as he thrusts harder and harder.

Your head falls back, tiny cries and moans filling the air, fingers scrabbling to grip sweat slick skin.Lifting his head, Norman locks gazes with you, eyes dark and hungry. A sudden rush of heat makes you cry out loudly, clinging to Norman tightly as the heat builds and builds, swelling until it can't be contained any longer.  
"I love you," Norman husks. That rough, gravelly voice ignites a spark and you explode. 

Your orgasm sweeps you up in a blinding, white hot tornado, pouring out your mouth in a wordless scream. You feel Norman thrust once, twice more and then he's coming too, thick cock twitching deep inside you, dark, rumbling grunts spilling from him.

***

It takes hours, days, years, for you to come back to yourself. Norman is cradled in your arms, breath only just evening out as you move to kiss his hair. He lifts his head, smiling easily at you before kissing you, deep and gentle.  
"I'm glad to be home," he murmurs as he helps you off the counter, chuckling as your knees shake a little. You blush even though it happens every time. 

He wraps an arm around your shoulders, leading you to the bedroom and helping you under the covers. He slips in beside you, snuggling close.  
"I'll be up for round two in a bit," he mumbles sleepily. It makes you smile as you wrap your arms round him, kissing his drowsy face softly.  
"Can't wait," you whisper, eyes drifting closed.


End file.
